


A FNAF Christmas

by Crazycrash



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Foxy/The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 6





	A FNAF Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone

It had been years since Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria had been closed since the report of the five missing children that unfortunately weren’t missing instead dead. What people didn’t know was that the kid’s souls were possessing the animatronics and every night a security guard would come and the robots thought it was their murderer. After a time where it was just darkness and death, Freddy knew none of these were their person so the animatronics stopped killing and soon after the pizzeria had closed down due to health violations. Years of quietness had occurred and the robots did nothing except their usual thing. Bonnie was playing his red guitar while Foxy was found sleeping in his Pirate Cove, and Chica in the kitchen making Pizza. This was their usual day almost everyday for who knows what but there was a day that would change. That day was Christmas and it was every animatronics special and happy day. Christmas would be not just them but inviting all the other animatronics over to their place since there was more room to put things and decorate. Chica would spend hours making pizzas while Bonnie prepared his guitar to play and Golden Freddy helped Freddy with some decorations. The power still worked and Freddy received a call from the old security office’s telephone.

”Were going to be there in a few hours” a voice said on the line.

Freddy nodded and thanked the person before hanging up and telling the news towards his friends. Golden Freddy was with Chica this time helping her while Bonnie tried to wake up Foxy from his nap but the fox was instead singing a song that didn’t help Bonnie’s plan. Freddy laughed at this and went towards the sleeping fox and shook him hard getting Foxy to mumble something and waking up with a yawn.

”What was that for Freddy” Foxy said.

”Ours friends are almost coming and you’ve been here sleeping while the rest of us are working” Freddy said.

Foxy yawned and with the help from Bonnie, he got up and walked away finding something to do like shine his hook or something. That only left Bonnie and Freddy alone now.

”Thanks for that” Bonnie said.

”No problem, by the way the Toys are coming with the Funtimes pretty soon” Freddy said.

”Then let’s not waste time and get everything ready” Bonnie said with a smile.

  
_2 hours later_

Freddy was setting the last thing before a knock on the door got his mind off of his work.

”I’ll get it, lass” Foxy said running.

Foxy was soon gone and for a moment was silence before he heard voices saying cheerful things. Soon the puppet came out of and smiled at Freddy.

”Puppet glad you made it” Freddy smiles.

”Believe me it was hard teleporting all the toys and Funtimes together, almost drained my energy” Puppet said.

”Then take a seat, there’s pizza if you like” Freddy said.

Puppet smiled and took the offer to sit in a chair.

”Looks like this place hasn’t changed one bit” Puppet said.

Freddy sadly smiled at the memories of this place. When kids would come and run around, being happy about them performing. Until that William appeared, everything had changed. Puppet noticed the silence and tried to think of a different topic to talk about when they heard some music playing.

”Nice music, Golden” Toy Bonnie said.

Golden Freddy gave him a thumbs up and smiled. Bonnie went up to a table to grab a slice of pizza and Chica came up sooner. Chica didn’t know Bonnie had a slight crush on her and didn’t notice him blushing a bit. What they didn’t know was two figures eyeing them with smiles on their faces.

”BB now’s your chance” Foxy said.

Balloon boy just laughed and with the help of Mangle, she lifted him up to the ceiling and both of them being a ninja without being spotted, tied a mistletoe that had both Bonnie and Chica under it. Once it was tied Balloon tied another mistletoe in a different spot and soon both him and Mangle were on the ground. Circus Baby was taking a slice of cake that Chica also baked and noticed the mistletoe and smiled.

”Hey Bonnie, look up” Baby said smiling.

Bonnie was confused but looked up anyways and soon was blushing hard. Chica was a bit confused as well and looked up to see the little plant hanging under them. Chica blushed and looked at Bonnie who was trying not to make eye contact and was looking everywhere else but her.

”Just kiss her man” Funtime Freddy yelled.

Bonnie was turning red and Chica thought it was cute and soon she lifted her feather hands to gently grab his face which he was surprised by until both of them saw each other. Both blushing, Chica went for the move and both Bonnie’s and Chica’s lips made contact. It was a peck and both separated leaving them blushing at each other before hearing some clapping which didn’t make their situation better.

”Hahah I knew Bonnie could get out of his shell one way or another” Foxy said before Mangle tapped him on his shoulder.

Mangle blushed, “Hey Foxy look up.”

Foxy looked and noticed he and Mangle were under a mistletoe as well. Foxy just smiled.

”Well look at that, guess it’s my lucky day” Foxy smiled.

Mangle blushed and felt her body getting gently grabbed by Foxy until she felt his lips against her. Both foxes shared a tender kiss that lasted a good minute before they separated leaving them blushing and smiling goofy. Everyone was talking to each other and it made Freddy smile. Circus Baby was talking to Golden Freddy while Ballora was with Funtime Freddy and Bonnie, Ballora’s little minireenas we’re laughing with BB about something.

”Call this another successful Christmas” Puppet said.

“More like a special one” Freddy said.

Puppet nodded at Freddy’s agreement.

”Same” Puppet replies.

Somewhere Toy Bonnie was putting some music on with the help of Funtime Foxy and some of the animatronics were tapping their foots towards the beat and everything was settled.

”Present time” Toy Chica yelled out loud.

Funtime Freddy and his little friend Bon Bon were literally yelling in excitement which Funtime Foxy had to calm them down but everyone was excited. All animatronics received a gift having it made by themselves and that was how everything was. Some animatronics received some unusual things but there was always a joke being made that made everyone laugh. Foxy was singing his usual pirate song with his original friend group while everyone either listened or sang to it. The Funtimes also performed having Baby the singing leader and Ballora dancing which Foxy tried to copy and almost fell because of the movements and dancing on one foot. The party later died down and all the animatronics were ready to go home before Puppet stopped them.

”I have one more surprise I want to show you but everyone needs to go outside from the pizzeria” Puppet said.

A few were confused but nodded anyways. It was a little strange for all of them to leave and it didn’t help when all of them realized they were leaving the pizzeria rather and rather than anyone should be allowed too. The only thing was the moonlight shining from the dark sky and the directions Puppet was telling everyone to follow. Freddy helped Toy Bonnie while he had Balloon Boy in his shoulders since he was a kid and could get lost.

”Hey Puppet how much further” Baby asked.

”We’re almost there” Puppet replies.

Puppet kept the lead and everyone followed until he stopped at a grassy hill with a single tree that looked towards the horizon of some buildings. Freddy realized they were just distance from humans and Freddy came closer to Puppet.

”Are you sure this is a good idea” Freddy asked.

”Don’t worry no body will see us, it’s practically empty since all those stores over there are closed for tonight” Puppet assures.

A few minutes pass and some animatronics are already finding some spots to sit down while others stood either looking something or talking. Puppet shushes then all and tells them to be quiet. Nobody hears anything until...

”BOOM” A firework explodes.

”BOOM BOOM” Two others.

The animatronics in amazement look at the fireworks that go at every direction and types of colors make all of them happy and cheering. Freddy looked at the distance the see his friends looking like curious children waiting to see which is next. Bonnie was snuggling with Chica while Foxy was pointing with his hook at another one before it explodes. Other fireworks go at the same time creating big and loud explosions which made many cheer.

”So this was your plan, how’d you find out” Freddy asked.

“I might have snucked out during night hours and almost got caught before seeing a poster of this event, it surprised me that it was a bit close to your pizzeria and while a was finding a way to leave I found this hill” Puppet explained.

”I also have a great memory” Puppet added.

Freddy laughed at that statement and didn’t notice other types of fireworks shined through the sky making the sky filled with smoke. Freddy smiled and soon went towards his friends which made a spot for him to sit and took it. Golden Freddy smiled and Foxy touched his shoulder.

”How was this Christmas captain” Foxy asked.

”One of a kind” Freddy said before his body began to shook and so did the others.

A little ghost appeared and Freddy smiled.

”Merry Christmas Gabriel” Freddy smiled.

”Merry Christmas Freddy” Gabriel smiled.

The other ghosts also came out smiling as well sitting with their assigned robots and everyone saw the fireworks that were soon fading. Bonnie left a kiss in Chica’s right cheek which made her smile while Jeremy and Susie looked away and fake gagged which made Fritz and Cassidy laugh at them. Puppet had Charlie holding the child’s hand and Baby had Elizabeth on her lap while they smiled at the view. Freddy looked around and saw everyone enjoying themselves and smiled.

”This was an amazing Christmas I’ll never forget” Freddy thought.


End file.
